Take Me Away
by DTG -DETONG
Summary: Mungkin menyerahkan keperjakannya lebih baik dari pada harus mati terbunuh detik itu juga. Warning : BoyxBox KAISOO. Sempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ini guys.


Takut...

Aku sangat takut...

Tubuhku bergetar hebat...

Darah...

Darah...

Darah...

Aku melihat warna merah dimana-mana...

Dan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh"

CRASSSSS...

SRINGGG... JLEBB...

Ibuku tewas...

Terbelah menjadi dua...

Oleh...

Seseorang berbaju hitam..

Yang kini...

Tengah menatap ke arahku.

.

.

.

Take Me Away

Cast : Kaisoo Kim Jongin & DO Kyungsoo

Summary : Mungkin menyerahkan keperjakannya lebih baik dari pada harus mati terbunuh di masion ini.

 **WARNING**

Boys Love

Let's Read Chingu ^^

.

.

.

Aku terisak, berjalan melewati satu-persatu mayat para pelayan yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Aku meyumpal mulutku dengan sebuah kain karena merasa mual melihat darah berceceran di mana-mana, isi perut yang bahkan tergeletak keluar dari sarangnya.

Aku mematung saat melihat seseorang memakai topeng tengah mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah ibuku dan dengan ringannya mengayunkan pedang itu membelah ibuku menjadi dua bagian.

Aku berteriak histerid dalam hati, masih terus menyumpal mulutku agar tidak bersuara, aku takut... sangat takut jika pria bertopeng itu menemukanku, menangkapku dan membunuhku seperti yang ia lakukan pada seisi masion ini.

.

.

.

~~~DTG~~~

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, berlari secepat mungkin menghindari pria bertopeng yang mengejarku dengan pedang di tangannya. Takut, aku sangat takut apa yang harus kulakukan.

Kulihat Pria bertopeng itu terpeleset dan pedangnya jatuh, pria itu berdiri lalu kembali mengerjaku tanpa membawa pedang di tangannya. Aku berlari memasuki sebuah kamar dan segera mengunci pintunya.

"Mau kemana anak manis khekhekhe. Cepat buka pintu ini dan aku berjanji akan membunuhnu secara perlahan hahahaha!" aku membulatkan mataku, pria itu sangat menakutkan, aku meringsut di pinggir ranjang, menekuk tubuhku yang gemetaran.

BRAKK... BRAKKK...

Pria itu mendobrak pintunya, astaga aku berdiri mengambil sesuatu yang bisa ku kunakan untuk melindungiku dan...

BRAKKKKK...

"Aku menemukanmu~!" aku bergerak mundur, terlalu lemas untuk berlari lagi. Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku, aku panik segera aku meronta saat pria itu mencekik leherku keras membuatku semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

PLUKKK...

Aku terdiam, begitu pula dengan pria ah bukan, pemuda itu. Topengnya terjatuh saat aku meronta, ia tampan. Kulihat sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia menyeringai lalu melepaskan tangannya yang mencekikku tadi.

"Mengagumi wajahku heh?" aku terdiam bingung harus menjawab apa yang pasti aku masih merasa takut.

"Karena kau sudah melihat wajahku sebagai imbalannya kau harus menukarnya dengan nyawamu!" mataku membulat semburna aku kembali meronta saat pemuda itu mencekikku. Bisa kulihat pemuda itu tertawa senang saat menyiksaku, dia... psikopat.

'Maafkan aku ayah...ibu"

BRUKKK...

Aku memeluknya, pemuda itu berhenti mencekikku.

"B-bisakah kuberikan tubuhku saja untukmu asal jangan nyawaku?" aku tertohok, benar-benar merasa jalang, tapi menurutku itu lebih baik dari pada harus mati detik itu juga di tempat ini.

Pemuda itu menyeringai tampan.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba bernego denganku?" pemuda itu tidak lagi mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencekikku, sebaliknya tangannya jatuh merayap di pinggang mungilku.

Aku mengangguk, ku lihat seringainya semakin terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan mengelus wajahku perlahan.

"Kau cukup manis" aku dengan ragu-ragu mengarahkan tangan mungilku melingkari leher jejangnya.

"Lakukan, sesukamu!" pemuda itu meraup bibirku dengan bibir tebalnya, menciumiku dengan ganas. Ia menjilat, menghisap dan mengisap lagi bibir bawahku yang sedikit membengkak. Aku meleguh tertahan dan meremas kuat surai kelamnya. Lidahnya terasa hangan di mulutku, begitu lembut membuatku tanpa sadar ikut menggulumnya seperti sebuah permen

'Astaga, ini sungguh'

BRAKKK...

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba membantingku ke arah ranjang dengan tidak sabaran dan segera membuka kaos hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Aku memandang takjub tubuh sempurna yang terpampang di depan wajahku.

"Kai, sebut itu saat aku mengengjot lubangmu dengan keras!" aku merona mendengar ucapan frontal penjahat tampan yang masih saja menyeringai itu.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu?" aku merutuki pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutku.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, tangannya menuntun tanganku mengarahkannya pada bagian selatan miliknya, sesuatu di bawah sana yang sedikit menegang.

'Itu?' aku membulatkan mataku saat menyadari apa benda besar dan panjang yang tengah ku pegang.

'Astaga, apakah benda ini akan muat?' aku meringis membayangkan bagaimana nantinya kejantanan itu akan memasukiku, merobek lubangku dan...

Suara ponsel menghentikan kegiatan kami, Pemuda itu mengangkat ponsel miliknya dan kembali menggenakan kaos hitamnya setelah mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" aku takut-takut bertanya saat pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menyeringai.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ky-Kyungsoo!" aku menunduk malu.

"Memiliki budak sex sepertinya akan sedikit menyenangkan!" pemuda itu menyeringai setan, matanya seakan menelanjangiku hidup-hidup.

'Oh tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku'

~~~TBC~~~

24 Juli 2015

Terimakasih sudah membaca Chingu ^^

Jangan lupa

Tinggalkan Reaview guys :*


End file.
